


When Derek Came Home

by XX0Jessie0XX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, Inflation, Kink, Knotting, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX0Jessie0XX/pseuds/XX0Jessie0XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was only gone for twenty minuets, really. How could he come home to this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Derek Came Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, please do not hate. This is my first time writing bestiality and I hope it's okay....

Derek was shocked. Absolutely shocked at the sight before him.

"D-Der... Pl-Please..." Stiles was  _begging_. His face was pushed up against the living room floor, ass in the air, pants around his knees, shirt ruffled up showing his swollen, pink and absolutely delicious nipples, Brutus - their Labrador Retriever - humping against the crack of Stiles' ass, cock peeking out of it's sheath already dripping. He wasn't  _in_ Stiles but he looked like he wanted to be. His face was turned towards Derek and he could have swarm that dog was smiling. Derek could tell he wanted to mate with Stiles, claim him as his bitch.

Derek went out to go get dinner and this was the thanks he get? His mate fucking their dog? Derek rolled his tongue, smirk plastering itself onto his face. He walked into the kitchen, not giving Stiles a second glance. This would be his punishment.

"I bought turkey and stake, I didn't know which one you would want." Derek called not to anyone in particular. He ignored Stiles' cries, ignored the way he was in tears calling for Derek. He took his time with the groceries, putting them in their respected places. Maybe he should have taken longer, gone to another store?

"Maybe you want something else to eat?" Derek called, finally give Stiles some sort of acknowledgement.

"D-Derek." Stiles' voice was broken and sore. Derek wondered how long he had been like this. He looked at his mate, really looking at him, for the first time since he walked in. His eyes were puffy and red, shirt almost off of his body but somehow still on. It was like he tried to get it off but gave up half way through.

"God, do you know how hot you look right now? How hot your crying face is?" Derek ignore his throbbing erection pressed against his tight jeans and grabbed Stiles chin, forcing the man to look up at him. "God, you look fucking wrecked."

"H-He ju-ust... D-Derek, g-get him off..." Derek leaned down, kissing Stiles hard. Stiles immediately opened his mouth to Derek. Derek moved his legs into sitting position, one leg on either side of the boy. He kept kissing him as Derek's hand massaged his shoulder. He was gentle and soft, trying to get the boy to relax a little. He hated seeing his mate this tense.

It seemed to be working slightly. Derek kept moving his hands lower and lower, softly rubbing up and down Stiles' sides. He rubbed his palms into the top of Stiles ass. It was wet and covered in what Derek assumed was slobber. God, that turned him on even more. He wished he could have seen Brutus' tongue licking at Stiles ass, trying to lick into him. He could feel Stiles' body shifting forward with every hard thrust of Brutus' hips.

The dog seemed to be getting frustrated, he would just sit his dick against Stiles while he rested. Then he would start up again. His pace was fast and brutal, completely worried about only his pleasure, not Stiles'.

Derek waited until he felt the dog pull back again before Derek grabbed each side of Stiles' cheek roughly, pulling him wide open. This time, when Brutus snapped his hips forward, he was rewarded by the tight heat of Stiles' ass.

Stiles let out a scream into Derek's mouth, hips buckling forward. Derek felt the salty tears of Stiles dripping into the kiss. Derek pulled back, kissing at his neck. "Shhh... Shhh... Baby, don't cry. I'm here. I'm right here." Derek tried to sooth Stiles.

"F-Fuck! De-Derek, He's so wet!" Stiles screamed right into Derek's ear. Derek let out a low growl, almost inaudible. He could feel Stiles' body being pushed into his with every short, firm, heavy thrust of Brutus.

"Fuck, Stiles. I can't believe this right now. I would never let you have sex with another man, but he's not exactly a man." Derek mumbled into Stiles' neck. He could hear the whimpers coming out of the younger boy's mouth. "He wanted to fuck you, to breed you. Do you want that Stiles? To be full of his pups?" Derek felt Stiles body start shaking at the mere mention.

Stiles moans were growing louder and Brutus' legs were trying to wrap around Stiles to get deeper. Stiles let out a loud cry and the pounding stopping completely.

"FUCK, Derek! I-I can't! It's so hot! I can feel it inside me... He's knotting me..." Derek gave another low growl from the back of his throat as he looked back to see Brutus panting with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"God, Stiles... He looks so happy. He thinks it took." Derek leaned back and pushed the dog closer into Stiles. He reached down and parted the boy's ass, unable to see where the two are locked. Derek stood up, undid his jeans and removed his boxers, letting them fall to the ground.

"Do you want something to eat now? Our are you full of his cum?" Stiles moaned, arms buckling into the ground taking the full weight of their dog.

"-you." Derek leaned closer to Stiles, lifting the younger man's head. His tears had stopped and his mouth was hanging open, begging to be fucked. Derek rolled his eyes and lifted his hips. He placed the head of his cock onto those pink lips of his mate. He loved seeing Stiles like this - so broken, so torn, so  _used._

He had trained Stiles to have almost no gag reflex and was absolutely loving it. He was able to push all the way back until he felt Stiles' throat wrap tightly around him. He hummed at the feeling of it. He loved how wet and warm Stiles was, tongue working him from the bottom while his lips moved around the base. He got into a small rhythm of pulling out, hallowing his cheeks, and diving right back in until his nose was buried deep in the black hairs at the base of Derek's dick.

He kept his grip in Stiles' soft hair, tugging it lightly when he felt the boy wasn't giving it his all. "Stiles, you can do better that that..." Derek whispered as he thrust up into Stiles. He felt Stiles' throat tighten around him as a few tears escaped from his eyes but Stiles took it.

"That's right... Take it like a bitch. My bitch. You're going to be so full tonight, so full of cum. You'll be begging for more and I'll just give it to you. Do you want that, Stiles?" Stiles took his mouth off Derek, replacing it with his hands. They weren't as skilled but Derek allowed it to hear what Stiles' reply was. Some nights, the boy would really have his way with words. Others, he would let Derek talk and just take it.

"Fuck, yes. Derek, I want your cock. Not, Brutus. Please, he's still in me... I want you." Stiles' hips were pushing against the dog, earning a low whimper in protest. "He's still coming, Der..."

Derek grinned. He had enough of Stiles' mouth. He got up, ignoring the was his dick was painfully hard against his stomach, and walked behind the dog. He pulled Brutus back slightly, looking at Stiles' ass.

Brutus was swollen and Derek could see his ball tightening as he pumped his cum into Stiles. He didn't look like he was letting up any time soon. Derek brought his finger up and pushed on the dog's knot. The dog didn't seem to mind, in fact - he barely noticed. Derek pushed his finger into Stiles, stretching out the rim even more.

"Derek! No, wait! I-I can't-" Stiles' body was shuttering as Derek pushed further in. His mouth was saying no but his body clearly wasn't.

"Sh, baby. It's okay... Just let me take care of you. You wanted my cock, right? I'll give it to you. Be a little more patient." Derek pushed another finger in. Stiles was getting louder the further Derek went. He would admit it was a little weird preparing Stiles while Brutus was still in him, knot hot and heavy against Derek's fingers, but Derek didn't mind.

He didn't move Stiles' bottom half at all. He lifted Stiles' arms and shimmied his way under the younger man. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked with panic in his voice. Derek was now under Stiles, tip of his cock pushing up against Brutus' balls.

"It's going to hurt at first, just bare with it baby. I'm right here okay? I'll go slow." Derek couldn't look Stiles in the face because of Brutus pushing his full weight against Stiles, pinning him against Derek. But he could hear the sharp intake of breath from him.

Derek pushed Stiles' ass open again, one hand holding his cheeks open while the other was at his rim, trying to make room for Derek. He pushed his tip against Stiles' swollen hole, that was already full with Brutus, and slowly pushed in.

Stiles' upper body tensed, arms griping to Derek's side. Brutus hadn't given any sign that he wanted to pull out, so Derek pushed in more. His mind was completely clouded with the overwhelming sensation that hit him. The further he pushed, the more he wanted. He could feel Brutus' cock pulsing against his and it just egged him on further.

He wanted more, so much more. He opened Stiles up further, lifting his hip and thrusting forward. Stiles let out a loud cry, body rocking against Derek's. He could feel Stiles' cock brush against his stomach smearing precum but he didn't touch him, not yet.

Once he felt his balls brush over Brutus', he stopped moving. He knew Stiles was crying, could smell the salt. "Stiles, it's okay. I'm in now. I'll make you feel so good you'll forget about the pain."

Derek waited for what felt like hours. His cock was hard and begging to fuck Stiles. It didn't help that he could fell Brutus' shooting against him. Brutus hadn't stopped cumming completely, only slowing down slighty. Derek wondered how long the dog's knot lasted because it would not be good if they both knotted Stiles at the same time. Stiles wouldn't be able to take that.

"Y-You can m-move now." Stiles practically moaned and Derek didn't need to be told twice. He let his hand rest on Brutus, making sure the dog didn't push out while his knot was still in place. He slowly dragged his hips down, rubbing against Brutus and Stiles' walls. He could feel Stiles sucking him in, not wanting him to leave. He immediately pushed in further than he was moments before, rocking both the dog and the human with him.

"You're so full but still so eager? You're just a little slut that wants it, aren't you?" Derek bit the edge of Stiles' shoulder. He wanted to talk so much more, talk about breeding him, fucking him until Stiles lost consciousnesses. But the words wouldn't leave his lips. He had to focus on suppressing his knot. He couldn't do that to his mate, it would be too much.

So he continued pulling out before thrusting back in, purposely avoiding his prostate. "Der, please..." Stiles voice was empty and desperate. "Please."

"Please, what? Do you want me to fuck you? I can't, just wait a little more..." He felt Brutus' knot slowly deflating but not nearly as fast enough as Derek would like. This was almost a punishment on Derek rather than Stiles. He put his hands on Stiles' side, rubbing up and down. He wanted to relax the boy, try and get him to open up more and let Brutus' pull out.

Thankfully, this seemed to work and he felt Brutus roughly pull out and trot over to his bed, somewhere across the room. Stiles was shaking and Derek grunted as he removed his dick from Stiles'.

"Wha..." Stiles whined, pushing his body against Derek's.

Derek whispered directly into Stiles ear, "Don't worry your pretty little ass. Now that he's gone, I can fuck you like the bitch you are. I'll mount you just like he did, only I'll cum twice as much. And what will you do? You'll just take it." He grabbed Stiles roughly by the arms and flipped him over, making the boy fall onto his back.

He got up, pushed Stiles over onto his belly yet again - already aware of the burn marks forming on Stiles' elbows - and brought his ass into the air. He noticed how all of Brutus' cum stayed locked inside. Good.

Derek didn't hesitate to thrust sharply into Stiles, draping his body over Stiles'. He grabbed hold of Stiles' hand and enter locked their finger. "My bitch, my mate... This is how I like you, seeing you fucked and exhausted but still waiting for my permission to cum. Good boy." He kissed the side of his neck, licking and sucking as he didn't waste any second of his attack on Stiles.

He knew he was being rough but Stiles needed this every now and again. This time, he didn't stop his knot as it started form. He loved when he was locked inside Stiles. Everything clicked into place and they were each others missing puzzle piece. He kept his body pressed against Stiles, his knot was catching on Stiles' rim every time he pulled out.

"Derek, please. Touch me... I need- I need you to..." Stiles wasn't crying anymore but his voice said otherwise. He didn't even try and control it.

"Yes, baby." Derek moved himself slightly, hitting directly where Stiles needed it.

"Derek! Fuck, T-Touch me! Please! I'm - I'm right there! Right fucking there! So- So close!" Stiles was screaming. Derek wrapped his hand around the head of Stiles' dick, pushing his thumb against the slit and smearing the precum.

Derek gave one final thrust as his knot locked him inside the boy. Stiles' entire body shook as his orgasm hit him hard. He was shuttering all over as the tremors rocked his body. Derek could hear and feel as Stiles' cock shot out against the carpet. Stiles' walls constricted around Derek sending him tumbling over the edge.

His body tensed up as he filled the boy below him. His eyes were clamped shut as his mind rang with the word  _mate, breed, fill, fuck, Stiles._ He kept small, shallow thrust as he milked himself into Stiles'.

"D-D...De...re...k" Stiles sounded almost asleep. He knees were shaking but he was pushing back slightly into Derek. Derek couldn't form a coherent thought. "I-I'm so full, ne-never felt l-like this..." Derek let Stiles' words sink in. He was going to be knotted in Stiles for at least another hour or so. Maybe he could carry him to the bed... Derek grabbed one of Stiles' legs and turned it towards him. He heard Stiles cry out as Derek pulled out slightly.

"Sorry, baby... Sorry... Just trying to make you comfortable. Let's go to bed..." Derek wrapped one of Stiles' legs around his waist.

"What about dinner? We didn't eat..." Stiles could barely keep his eyes open to talk. Derek let out a laugh.

"I think you've had enough to eat." Derek pressed his hand against the noticeable bulge in Stiles' lower abdomen. He let out another laugh. "I think it took. Your so full of my cum. Mine and Brutus'. How does it feel to have been bred?" Derek rubbed around the bump, adding pressure. Stiles body relaxed.

"'s good..." He hummed, pushing down on Derek's knot. He felt himself release as another orgasm left him speech less. He opened his dazed eyes too see Stiles' sleepy face. "'s go again." Stiles mumbled, hand reaching down to start stroking himself.

Derek swatted his hand away. "Stiles, bed." Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and lifted him off the floor. He felt as Stiles clamped down on him again, milking Derek though another title wave of pleasure. He stood on wobbly feet as he led Stiles to the bedroom. Stiles kept moving, pressing against his overly-stimulated knot.

At this rate, he would have to take Stiles up on the idea of going again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I should write another one because I kind of want to...


End file.
